A Rude Awakening
by Aaron B
Summary: When it's the head of the Turks you're banging on the door of, you better have a damn good reason. Yaoi will be included throughout :/


Dishevelled 

A thunderous banging on his front door brought Tseng to consciousness with a start, and in that instant of waking, he decided that he hated whoever it was. With a soft growl, he sat up, sliding the naked body of his partner away reluctantly and climbing to his feet, musing on who was waking him at this early hour as he crossed the large apartment room and pulled on a black dressing gown. As the leader of the Turks, he had come to expect a little more respect when the company called on him, but obviously he was now dealing with someone who had no respect whatsoever. As he opened his bedroom door, an image of red hair flared in his mind, and a louder growl formed in his throat, only just held back by reluctance to wake up his companion. With one last longing look at the form dozing lightly in his bed, Tseng snapped the door shut, striding through his living room and throwing the front door open. Just as he had expected, a red head was stood in the hallway, readying a fist to hammer the door again. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the terrible state Reno was in. He was panting deeply, with sweat pouring down his pale face and down past the collar of his shirt, which had been brutally ripped open, exposing most of his body, which was covered in bruises and tiny lesions. His belt had met a similar fate to his shirt, the leather had been effortlessly ripped in two, and by the looks of it, only a shaky hand was holding his trousers up. Of all of these things though, Reno's green eyes were the strangest. Tseng had never seen the younger turk scared like this before.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tseng asked, his poker face barely changing, but inside his anger had melted into concern. Reno simply whimpered in response, waddling into the room and collapsing on his sofa, face down into the leather. Tseng sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and shutting the door quietly. He could tell he was in for a long discussion even though he wasn't quite in the mood for it. He walked through to the kitchen, opening his fridge and grabbing a beer, which he dropped onto the black marble coffee table in front of Reno. With a little smile, Reno picked the bottle up, and Tseng put his face in his hands, guarding against Reno's favourite trick (flicking the bottle cap off into the nearest persons face).

"…you got a bottle opener, yo?" Reno asked timidly, sitting up and removing his fingers from the cap, which he kept fumbling. Tseng removed his hands, furrowing his brow slightly in suspiciousness, before handing Reno his bottle opener from where it lay on the arm of a chair, a wine cork still attached to it. "…thanks, yo." Reno said gratefully, setting to work on the cap, not noticing the wide eyed shock on Tseng's face.

"Reno…" He started, his tone serious.

"What did I do?" Reno responded instantly flinched away, looking horrified.

"…since when did you say thank you?" He asked with concern. "And while we're on the subject, since when did you decide not to let yourself into my apartment?"

"I'd never do a thing like that!" Reno said with a glare, faking affronted tones.

"Oh please don't deny it Reno. I had to padlock my refrigerator to stop you stealing my beer!" Tseng scolded, raising his voice slightly.

"You don't have a padlock now, yo!" Reno retorted, pointing a finger into the kitchen.

"That's because you stole the padlock as well!" Tseng growled in frustration, feeling the usual Reno driven headache starting to form behind his eyes.

"Innocent till proven guilty, yo." Reno replied defiantly, taking the first few gulps of his beer, and flicking the cap from his hand into Tseng's face for good measure. Tseng caught the cap as it ricocheted of his nose, and for a moment clenched it in his hand, tempted to shove it so far up Reno's ass he could taste it. Then, with a deep sigh and a massive amount of self control, he walked across the room and dropped it into his bin, before coming back to sit in his leather armchair, pouring himself a glass of the now horribly warm white wine he had opened earlier, and taking a sip, before turning back to Reno. The argument and beer seemed to have put some of the life back into his persistently annoying colleague, but he was still brooding heavily over what had happened.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to sit there drinking my beer all night?" Tseng asked casually, leaning back into the armchair and preparing to listen.

"…SOLDIER happened…" Reno replied, his voice hollow and his eyes wide in fear as he started to recall his day from the start…

**Happy late mother's day to Soyna, my mother! :p More will follow soon(ish)!**


End file.
